


The Answer

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Arguments, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Yuta finally gets an answer about where he stands.This should be read after The Question to make the most sense, but it could be read as a stand alone too.





	The Answer

As it turned out, a few weeks of Sicheng promoting in China turned into five months and five months of radio silence was slowly driving Yuta insane as his reminders that he still loved his boyfriend despite their argument went completely unanswered. Instead of trying to enjoy their tour, he found himself stuck to his phone watching clips of Sicheng being happier in China without him as the quiet thought crept into his mind that asked whether the touches between the members were as innocent as they appeared or if there was something more lingering under the façade of innocence. 

Then they came back, completely unannounced but chipper as they dragged heavy suitcases through to their new dorm and settled down while Sicheng broke away from them to head to his old room which had sat still and mostly empty since he’d left. Yuta had ambushed him straight away and had leaned against the door to watch as he went about packing his stuff into boxes and bags. 

“Are you going somewhere again?” He asked curiously.

Sicheng turned to see who it was, smiling slightly as he recognised his boyfriend watching him before turning back to his packing “I spoke to the manager and he said that it would probably be better for me to move into the dorm with the others. We’re a group so it only makes sense I guess.”

“But you’re a part of this group as well’”

Another smile. “Yeah, I am. Still, WayV is new so its probably best for the seven of us to live together so we can get a little closer.”

“How am I gonna be able to do date nights and tuff with you if you’re in the other dorm?” He asked earnestly, feeling his heart shrivel as he saw Sicheng’s expression shift a little. 

“About that… I think it’s best if we take a break for a little while.”

“What?”

“It’s just… When I was away in China I felt like I could really be free and be myself without having to worry about you thinking that maybe there was something more to everything than there was and it felt great, Yuta. I have things that I need to focus on, and so do you especially since we’ve both got so much going on at the moment. So I think that for now we need to spend some time apart.”

The elder was stunned into silence for a minute before his eyes shifted to the floor and his hands curled into fists at his sides. When there was no sound, the younger turned to see Yuta’s shoulder shake as tears dripped from the end of his nose and so he moved forwards and wrapped him into a hug, holding him close as he tucked his head into the crook of the man’s neck. 

“So that’s just it? That’s the end?” Yuta sobbed and Sicheng could only shake his head slightly.

“It’s the end for now, not forever. I know that you love me Yuta and I feel the same way about you, but I think we just need to be separate people for a while. OK?” With a single nod, the two broke apart and Yuta swore that he saw Sicheng pass a hand over his own cheek as he picked up the boxes, leaving silently with one last smile towards his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Question that I mentioned, its inspired by the song 'Imagine'.


End file.
